Second Tears
by precioustories03
Summary: On Hold My ever 1st fanfic, a sequel to Lady Error's TEARS. When everything was going to be alright, Nokoru was confronted by a new nightmare.....
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes:_

Hello everyone, this is my ever first fanfic so please excuse me if I made any gramatical errors or if my story is not so good as Lady Error's. Well, you must be wondering why I made a sequel for "TEARS". So I'm going to tell you...every one who has read Lady Error's fanfic"TEARS" knows that O waru was shot by an arrow. Well, I'm here to write what happened after that, so that's all for now.

_Disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP School or Lady Error's "TEARS"_

* * *

Owaru never felt so relieved. Now that he has found out the truth, he felt so light and so happy. It is as if something burdening was lifted from his shoulders and his chest, allowing him to breathe freely. He pressed the numbers on his cell phone to call his driver to pick him up from the hospital. At last, he has found hope that will lead him to a better and brighter future. 

Now, life seemed more beautiful than ever…

As he was about to descend the stairs, something sharp and fast came towards him. It was an arrow and it hit him straight in the heart, making him lose his balance and fall down into the ground. As he fell, the star hidden from his pocket fell out and landed a good distance away from him, under the thick ornamental plants of the hospital. He tried to reach for it but no avail, it was too far. Then, his vision began to darken because of the intense pain.

Before he slumped into unconsciousness, a whisper escaped his lips "Goodbye Nokoru…"

-o-o0o-o-

In the hospital, Nokoru sensed that something is wrong...

* * *

Author's Notes:

_By the way, flames are not appreciated_


	2. Commotion

As his dear elder brother left him to the care of his two friends and the doctor, Nokoru couldn't help but feel happy. At last, he had the chance to tell Owaru what he had kept inside him all these years. More ever, he was reconciled with Owaru. He felt even happier that during his coma, he was able to meet his eldest dead brother, Douku. Many plans surround his mind now. After checking out, he would definitely met Hajime first and deliver Douku's message to her and then he would tell the others, especially his parents (if ever they would have the time to listen to him) about his comatose experience. He was eager to do them all. He couldn't help but smile as he was thinking of this.

But a small nagging feeling suddenly entered his happy thoughts. This feeling was so sudden that it left Nokoru a little confused. Suoh and Akira noticed this but they can't voice their concerns while the doctor is around. Soon, the doctor finished examining Nokoru's grave wound and left the three alone.

"What is it, Nokoru?" asked Suoh, worry evident in his voice.

"I -I don't know Suoh, it's just, I sense that something's not right…" answered Nokoru as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Something's not right? I thought you are already reconciled with Owaru-sama, Kaichou," said Akira as he sat down on the bed gently, very careful not to touch Nokoru lest Nokoru might get pained since the stitches was still fresh from the operation.

"I guess it was just my imagination, I'm sorry…" Nokoru apologized. He hates worrying his friends but if the truth was told, the dark feeling was still there, filling him with a strange emptiness that he can't quite understand.

"It's all right Kaichou…" both Suoh and Akira said. Then, silence reigned for a moment until Akira got up and turned towards his best friends "I'll be back soon guys…I have to call Utako and tell her the great news…" he declared cheerfully before going outside of Nokoru's room, leaving the two alone.

"Well…" started Suoh, almost too awkward to talk after all what had happened yesterday.

o-o0o-o

Akira sighed happily. Now that Nokoru has passed the danger level, he can finally calm down. Before, he was so worried and dreaded that the worst thing will actually happen. But now, he can't quite contain his sincere joy as he walked along the hallway that leads to the telephone booth.

But as he was walking along the hallway, he saw up ahead that there was a sudden commotion. Nurses were running back and forth carrying sterile cloths and machines that were used for life support system. Doctors were moving with speed that could only mean that this emergency is a critical one. This sight intrigued Akira so much that he found himself walking briskly towards the commotion, forgetting that he has to call Utako and that this is none of his business.

Yet when he reached the disturbance, he sensed that something's not right. It is as if something very dreadful had happened this morning. Akira could feel panic and worry beginning to rise in his heart. This confused him very much. Why would he feel bad when everything is going to be all right? What is this dark feeling resembling close to panic, worry and sadness that rose in his heart? Before he knew it, he began to ask nurses who were in a hurry but none of them answered him.

But Akira wouldn't give up; he could definitely sense that something is wrong. So, this kept on for sometime until one nurse noticed this and came to him "Excuse me sir, but you have to understand that we're still busy." the nurse said pleadingly.

"Wait! I just want to know what happened." Akira squeaked, all this commotion made him panicky.

"Well sir, someone had been shot outside the hospital and now he is in the emergency room, the doctors were trying to revive him but I don't think he'll ever survive, considering all the blood he had lost and from what I heard, he was shot directly in the heart…"

"Oh God, really? Who was he?" asked Akira, his fear growing by each second. Please let it not be what he's dreading.

"Well…I think the victim's name is…" the nurse paused before saying sympathetically "…Owaru Imonoyama…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, that is the end of Chap. 1. I hope you enjoyed it very and please review but no flames, please


	3. Undeniable Truth

_Author's Note:_

_YAY!!!! After weeks of tons of homework and project, I, at last, submit Chapter 2!!!!!!! This time, it is a lot longer than my last chapter, I promise!!!!!!!!!!, and it's a bit more angsty this time, well, that's it, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Undeniable Truth**

"Excuse me?" Akira blinked; he can't believe what he's hearing.

"Owaru Imonoyama, are you a friend of his?" asked the nurse sadly.

Akira didn't answer, he can't believe it. He can't believe what he had just heard. Owaru-sama? Shot?! No wonder he felt so worried, he sensed that Owaru was harmed very badly or worse…

Not caring to answer the nurse's question, he sprinted towards the emergency room, praying that her revelation would be wrong. But when he reached the emergency room, he saw nurses going out, bringing the medical equipment with a resigned look on their faces. "Oh please, no…" he prayed desperately as he saw this nightmarish sight.

He entered the emergency room quickly and saw what he had been dreading so much. He saw doctors lowering their medical equipment in a sad frustrated manner and to make it worse, he overheard one doctor saying "It's too late…he's lost…"

Akira was so shocked. He never thought something like this would ever happen. All of this has got to be a bad dream, a nightmare! He wanted to deny all this fact but he can't because the truth is just right in front of him! Oh, how is he going to tell Nokoru about this? This will definitely shock him. Even the news itself will kill Nokoru in his frail condition. Oh, what to do, what to do…

"Sir, are you a friend of Owaru Imonoyama?" asked one of the doctors involved in the emergency. He looked so sad and sympathetic.

Akira only looked at the doctor with tears brimming in his eyes. It took him moments to register the doctor's question. At last, he shocked his head in a dazed manner, still shocked at the scene.

"Then, why are you concerned about him?" asked the doctor curiously.

Akira was speechless. He did not say anything but went near the unmoving figure on the bed. When he got close enough, he could really see that it was Owaru. He still looked the same, only one thing is missing. It was life. But now…he seems so lifeless. His skin was losing its color and when Akira raised his hand to touch Owaru's arm, he felt that Owaru's skin is getting cold and at that moment, Akira gravely accepted the inevitable fact. Owaru is dead.

Now, one main problem that prodded his mind a minute ago entered his mind again. How is he going to break this horrible news to Nokoru? He can't tell him now, not with Nokoru still weak from the operation. No, he can't tell him for now. He has to wait until Nokoru regained his full strength. But that will take time and there is a possibility that Nokoru will know soon since the death of an Imonoyama will surely spread like wildfire throughout Japan or even the whole world. So, in one way or another, Nokoru will still know about it, sooner or later.

Slowly, Akira went out of the emergency room, ignoring the questioning doctor in a grieving manner. Even though he doesn't know Owaru very well, he could feel the grief and pain that Nokoru will experience later when he hears about this. Akira soon found himself walking along the hallway, wiping his fallen tears away and oblivious to the doctors and nurses working on their duties and patients and visitors roaming around. This kept on for some time until a gentle voice brought him back to reality. "Excuse me but are you Ijyuin Akira?"

Akira quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the person addressing him. When his blurry gray eyes met blue ones, he immediately let out a small surprised gasp. Apparently, it was a female about forty years of age, judging by the wrinkles that started to form around her eyes. She had a midnight black hair that was tied up into a fancy bun and she was dressed in a delicately tailored creamy kimono with intricate flower designs. She also had a folding fan which is held carefully by one of her hands. Right beside her is a dignified-looking man who appeared to be concerned about something. Like the lady, he also had blue eyes and his hair is coppery gold but there are white strands of hair that gives the fact that he is middle-aged. He wore a neat black tuxedo that gives an impression that he is an important man. Akira also noticed that he also carries a folding fan which is held motionlessly by his hand. At last, behind their backs are six bodyguards who are glancing around the hallway with stern and stoic stares. But it wasn't the eyes of the woman or the appearance of the unusual group that surprised Akira but the two persons standing before him. From latter's blue eyes and folding fans, Akira knew them to be…

//My. God.// Akira thought shockingly as he stared at the latter. This is DISASTER!!! The couple that is in front of him isn't ordinary. The said latter are Nokoru's and Owaru's own parents! Akira knew it was them because he always saw the mother during his years in CLAMP School and he recognized the man beside her as the father since he always saw him on newspapers especially on the business section. Besides, both of them carry the symbol of the Imonoyama family, the fan, which proves that they are really Imonoyamas. Akira felt his heart speed up, he was mentally panicking. He couldn't think clearly anymore, not with the parents of Nokoru and Owaru standing for like twenty seconds before him//What should I do??? My morning is already very bad and now, THEY have to come here?!?!?//

The said couple waited for Akira's answer but when they saw he was rooted to the spot, the lady asked again "We know that you felt surprised about us but we are only asking a question…".

God, this has always been other people's reaction when they first met the Imonoyamas, others were speechless while others were overly excited. Even at other times, she overhears other people boasting out to their friends and group that they met the Imonoyamas personally. The middle-aged lady sighed, sometimes, she wished that when it's a social dinner and a business meeting, people would greet her and her family as if they were normal. To her, this unlikely meeting is just one of those…but she never knew the real truth why Akira acts like that.

When Akira heard the lady's question again, he immediately realized that he had been staring at the pair too long. Hastily, he bowed his body, saying "Oh please, forgive me for my rudeness, I didn't mean to stare at like you like that…"

"It's alright…" this time, it was the man who spoke up "all we want to know is 'are you Akira Ijyuin?'" he added solemnly.

"Yes, I am," answered Akira. Oh, he has to make the decision, NOW. He has two choices, tell them about the terrible news that their son, Owaru, is dead or let them know about it themselves? If he chose option one, there will be problems later and he has second thoughts about option one because he hate being the bearer of bad news, it makes him feel like he is the one responsible for the death of Owaru Imonoyama. If he chose option two, problems will still arise soon but he'll be guilty since he has this horrible information all along and yet he chooses to be silent. Faced with this dilemma, he is mentally debating on it but he still kept a part of his mind focused on reality.

"Well, Akira, I haven't seen you for 3 years…I'm sorry didn't recognize you right away…" the lady said apologetically, while making a polite bow towards Akira.

"It's alright Zennin Rijchou-sama(1)…" answered Akira, trying very hard not show any negative emotion. He had to wait for the right time to break the news, not just now…The father noticed that there is a soulful sadness that appeared briefly in Akira's eyes and he tried to speak his concern but since he had a clue that if he does speak up, it will worsen the situation, and so he asked another kind of question "So you are Ijyuin Akira, Nokoru's treasurer…and I think you must be wondering who I am…I am Imonoyama Tsuzuku (2), Nokoru's father…"

When Akira really heard his name, he was really hyperventilating inside. This man is really Nokoru's and Owaru's own father! There's no denying it, now that the father himself confirmed his identity. //Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods…// Akira thought panicking inside, yet, thankfully, his next words did not betray any thoughts "Good morning, Imonoyama-sama, I'm much honored to meet you…" he said politely, trying to be formal and jovial as he could.

"Now Akira, we would like to ask you…Is Nokoru fine?" the former Rijchou asked anxiously. To tell the truth, she was worried sick inside. She was only calling into the Imonoyama mansion yesterday evening to check on the business meeting and then, out of the blue, she was told that her youngest son was hospitalized because her own eldest daughter almost murdered her own brother. When she heard this shocking news, she was so worried that she went home directly, leaving her comfy retirement mansion in England. She was also very shocked when she met her husband in their main home. It seems that her husband also had gotten the bad news and doing what a husband and a father should do, he went home at once, without delay.

At the mansion, both parents tried to talk to Hajime, their eldest daughter, but unfortunately, Hajime was still too traumatized about what she had done to Nokoru that she didn't listen to them but locked herself in her room, refusing to let anyone in. This went on for almost an hour until they gave up, thinking that their daughter needs some time to think. Then, they proceeded to the hospital, praying that their Nokoru will be alright. Luckily, at the hospital, they met with Akira and thankfully, the former Rijchou knew Akira well or else they will ask the doctor on duty.

"Yes, yes, he's fine…" Akira answered in a cheerful tone in a best way he could yet he sensed that his jolly façade is slipping slowly as the time passed by. Then, he noticed that both parents brightened up with gratitude and happiness. Akira sighed silently, he wondered if this happiness will be shattered once he tells them the terrible news. He could only hope that the Imonoyama family including Nokoru would take the news with perfect acceptance but after what he heard from Owaru's story about his family, the Imonoyamas, Akira doubted that this news will not be taken lightly. This news will bring another large impact on the Imonoyama family, he was sure of it though he prayed earnestly that his conclusions would be wrong.

"But can you go with me to the emergency room...I have something to show you…" Akira added in a sudden solemn voice. The cheerful façade that he wore a second ago was replaced by a sympathetic one. It seems now that he can't pretend that everything is alright, the news was just too immense and too grievous to hide…

This emotional transformation greatly surprised the parents. Both of them were filled with such anxiety at seeing this abrupt change of mood that it rather confused them and in his confusion, Tsuzuku asked with concern "But, I thought Nokoru is fine already…"

"Yes, Imonoyama-sama, I already gave both of you my word that Nokoru is in good condition but…" Akira couldn't stand it anymore. He can't hide his grief in front of the same parents whose son was just killed an hour ago and now is lying lifelessly in the cold emergency room. Realizing that his tears are starting to form in his eyes, Akira ran away from the parents, not finishing his sentence. He can't deny his feelings at this point. This is just too much…

o-o0o-o

The Imonoyama couple only stared as Akira ran away from them. This unexpected act confused them more. What in the world is going on?!? Now, thinking about it, they thought that everything is falling right into place yet all of a sudden, the once cheerful Akira broke down and ran away without even finishing his sentence! This unpredictable action was so confusing that it left the couple frozen on the spot.

Fortunately, Tsuzuku managed to get over his initial shock and began to chase after Akira. He may be an Imonoyama and a proper and a dignified one as that but when it comes to situations like this, he needed to act fast or else he will regret it later. Tsuzuku clearly knew that something is wrong; he could really feel it ever since he saw earlier the sadness in Akira's grey eyes that manifested itself momentarily for a second. The agonizing dark feeling that haunted him when he was told that Nokoru was almost murdered and that same feeling that was released when he heard the joyful news about Nokoru came back to him directly. Also just realizing now, he recognized that this was the same burdening emotion that occupied his whole heart and mind a long time ago…when Douku died…No! No, no, mustn't think that way! Akira already confirmed Nokoru's condition twice so he has nothing to worry about but what is this dark emotion that sucks the happiness out of him? Tsuzuku could only hope that the answers he will get from Akira later will explain his dreary uneasiness…

Finally, Tsuzuku saw Akira entering a room and so he immediately followed the young man, not knowing that this is the same emergency room where Owaru was laid…

o-o0o-o

Akira was running as if he was running for his life. He had to get away from them as far as he can. Somehow, he can't show them or tell them about the horrible truth. It was just too painful, even for him, so much more pain will the Imonoyamas feel when they hear about this? And how will Nokoru especially react to the unexpected terrible death of his dear elder brother? Akira doesn't want to think of that. It was too distressing to think what will happen next.

Akira just kept on running and running, he had no intention to stop although he doesn't want to be in right now. Soon, he entered a dark room, which seemed to be empty. There, he at last, paid attention to his surroundings, only to gasp out in surprise "Oh no…the emergency room…"

The emergency room just the same as the last time he noticed it. There are still tables holding alcohol, medicines and medical equipments, all organized neatly. Although they can't be seen clearly in the dark, their outlines can be perceived, thanks to soft light emanating from the hallway. But it wasn't the room that Akira dreaded but the body on the table in the middle of the room. The doctors and nurses in charge may be gone from the room but it seems that Owaru's body has not yet been transferred to the morgue. As Akira was about to approach the pale body, he heard sounds of footsteps. He sighed deeply, proceeding to switch on the lights. This time might be the time…

o-o0o-o

Tsuzuku swiftly darted into the room, not caring if he is a middle-aged man or an Imonoyama, he really must know why Akira was acting like that. But if the truth was to be told, he never knew the young man; actually, he only met him just a while ago! But why did he run after Akira as if young man was his life? Oh, only God knows the answer but fortunately or unfortunately, Tsuzuku discovered why he and Akira are both acting strangely as he froze at the shocking sight of the dead body before him.

The Rijchou followed her husband, very confused about her husband's behavior and Akira's behavior. This was the first time she felt really confused that it made her scared inside. Before, she was so confident that she never did really worry about anything but now, this confusion made her very insecure and also the dark feeling itself made her even more insecure. But, at last, she felt her dreadful feelings had ended when she saw her husband stop abruptly yet, she noticed that her husband's frame begin to tremble.

Perplexed by this unusual sight, she went beside her husband and asked worriedly "What is it, Tsuzuku?"

Tsuzuku only looked at her with a countenance that clearly radiates unbearable grief. His blue eyes were a mixture of pain, frustration, anger and sadness. There are creases in his forehead that only comes out when he is depressed or angry. But to make it clear, his face showed show intense sorrow that it frightened his wife more. But still, he raised a trembling hand and pointed to the table in the middle of the room "Nadeshiko (2)…look." his voice clearly emanating agonizing sorrow.

Nadeshiko followed her husband's finger to the direction of the table and when she laid her eyes on the body on the table, she gasps disbelievingly. Then, she felt that her strength was gone from her in an instant that she almost fell weakly to the ground, thank God, Tsuzuku caught her and in her husband's arms, she began to sob silently while Tsuzuku stroke her back while trying to comfort her although he is also troubled himself.

o-o0o-o

Akira looked at the distressed couple with grief. In one way or another, he cannot hide this fact. He can delay this but he knows that he can't keep this news a secret forever for this death is the undeniable truth…

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_(2) Tsuzuku Imonoyama is my name for the father in the story. Actually, the name Tsuzuku is for the name of Nokoru's elder brother( I read in Wikipedia, trivia. just check it out) but since in the Lady Error's "TEARS" Tsuzuku was not one of the names chosen for the siblings, I decided to give this name to Nokoru's father, besides I never knew name of Nokoru's father..._

_(1)Zennin Rijchou-sama means former director..._

_(3)Nadeshiko Imonoyama is my name for the mother. I just gave her one since I'm tired of calling her Rijchou. Also like the father, I never knew the real first name of Nokoru's mother...  
_

_End of Chapter 2._

_Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
